


Autumn Daydreams

by uniquepov



Series: HP_3ForFun Ficlets [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Rare Pairing, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-24
Updated: 2010-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione spends a rainy afternoon contemplating recent events.</p><p>Written for <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_hp_3forfun"></span><a href="http://hp-3forfun.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://hp-3forfun.livejournal.com/"><b>hp_3forfun</b></a>'s third set of prompts. </p><p><b>Original Prompt(s):</b> Yes, I know. I used all 5. Again.<br/>(1)hot mulled cider with cinnamon sticks<br/>(2)Falling ever darkly into the ebony abyss of feral eyes<br/>(3)Autumn Showers<br/>(4)raking leaves<br/>(5)You were expecting to see someone you trusted...and met the enemy instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn Daydreams

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. However, I promise to return everyone, good as new, when I'm done playing with them. I own nothing that you recognize, and I do not profit from any of it.

Hermione stared at the rain streaming down the window, sighing. Autumn showers were a common occurrence in Britain, of course, but she’d hoped for enough of a break in the weather to spend the afternoon raking leaves out of her winter herb garden. She snuggled into a chair by the fire, her book forgotten in her lap as she stared pensively into the dancing flames, contemplating the rather _eventful_ autumn she’d had so far.

*** 

She was working on a project for the Ministry that required her to partner with an Auror. Having recently broken off her engagement to Ron, she’d had a quiet word with the head of the project, requesting to be paired with Harry with a brief explanation of the circumstances. When she arrived at her newly-issued office, she stood gaping in the doorway, staring open-mouthed at the figure of Draco Malfoy seated regally at the desk across from her own.

Draco looked up at her with a wry chuckle. “Well, that’s a slightly better reception than I was expecting, Granger. _Do_ close your mouth, though. You look like you’re about to grow fins.”

Hermione roused herself, but only barely. “Where’s Harry?” she demanded.

Draco gave an elegant shrug. “I believe the Boy Wonder is in the field this week,” he offered.

Hermione stared dumbly at him for a moment longer. “ _You’re_ my new partner?” she asked with a note of incredulity. “

“Why don’t you sit down, Granger? You’re looking a bit peaky.”

Hermione sat.

“Now, then,” Draco began cautiously, “I can see that the Ministry, in their infinite wisdom, did not disclose my identity to you in advance.”

Hermione shook her head dumbly.

Draco groaned and stood, towering over her for a moment. “Wait here.” He strode purposefully out the door and returned a few moments later levitating a tea tray, setting it gently on his desk. He poured out two cups and looked at her questioningly. “Light and sweet?”

Hermione shook her head again as his question registered. “Just a splash of milk and one sugar, please,” she managed.

He took a sip of tea and quirked an eyebrow at her over the rim of his cup. “Drink, before it gets cold, Granger,” he admonished. “Ministry tea is dodgy at the best of times. Cold, it’s undrinkable.”

She sipped her tea mechanically as he continued, “I understand that this is a bit of a shock.”

Hermione nodded. “I’m sorry, Malfoy. I spoke with the project head last week about potential partners. I was expecting to be paired up with Harry.”

Draco nodded. “I was surprised by the assignment myself,” he confessed now. “I’ve had several days to get used to the idea, though. You were caught unawares; you were expecting to see someone you trusted… and met the enemy, instead.”

Hermione shook her head. “Hardly the enemy anymore, Malfoy,” she said, setting her cup down. “We’re on the same side. Harry’s even mentioned to me that you two have struck up a friendship.” She took a deep breath and extended her hand toward the blond. “Please, excuse my rudeness.”

Draco looked at her for a brief moment, before reaching out to clasp hands. “Of course, Granger.”

*** 

They had worked companionably together, Hermione discovering that she rather liked the tall, confident man that Draco had become. He was smart, capable and had a sarcastic wit that often had Hermione chuckling long after she’d gone home for the evening.

A few months into their partnership, to the surprise of both of them, she accepted when Draco invited her to join him for dinner one Friday evening.

*** 

Hermione threaded her way through the Leaky Cauldron, searching the crowd for Draco. Spotting his distinctive white-blond hair, she pushed her way through the crowd only to be brought up short as she arrived at the booth to find Draco absorbed in a passionate kiss… with Blaise Zabini. They made an incredibly handsome and strangely compelling pair; dark skin to pale complexion, blond locks contrasting with black.

Hermione cleared her throat awkwardly. The two men broke apart, Draco giving her an apologetic smile as Blaise smirked up at her.

“Sorry, Granger,” Draco said now, waving her into the seat across from them.

Hermione nodded as Blaise leaned across the table toward her. “We tend to get a bit…. _carried away_ ,” he said conspiratorially. She smiled in spite of herself.

They had a relatively easygoing dinner, although Hermione began to feel that her imagination was running away with her when both men subtly flirted with her. They lingered over drinks afterwards before exiting into Diagon Alley and the Apparition point.

Hermione smiled at them both. “Goodnight, then. Thank you both for a lovely evening,” she said, giving each man a brief hug.

She was definitely _not_ imagining Blaise’s hand drifting down her lower back in the hug, nor Draco’s arms tightening momentarily around her when she tried to pull back.

“Shall we do this again sometime?” Draco asked with a small smile.

Hermione nodded without hesitation, before waving good night to them and Apparating home.

*** 

Hermione had had incredibly erotic dreams that night, not to mention her daydreams this afternoon.

She absently sipped her hot mulled cider with cinnamon sticks as she remembered the contrast the pair had made. She imagined her own chestnut curls mixing with the blond and the black, pictured hands on her body, pale and dark, two pairs of lips trailing down her neck and driving her crazy. Imagined drowning in pools of molten silver, imagined falling ever darkly into the ebony abyss of feral eyes…

*** 

A scratching at the window recalled her to the present. Crossing to the window, she let in a large, tawny owl and unfolded the note clasped to its leg, absentmindedly placing a few owl treats on the windowsill as she did. She smiled as she read the note, her smile widening as she took a clean parchment from her desk and dashed off a reply, sending it and the owl soaring back to its master.

She curled back into her chair, smiling as her fingertips traced the edge of the note.

Dinner again tonight... Things were about to get a lot more interesting.


End file.
